onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Pirates
The Phantom Pirates are a extremely infamous and powerful pirate crew led by the new generation of Yonko Bootergeist, and their base of operation is at Crystal Country, where the build factories and they use prisoners that don't follow that law of the country and make them mine for crystals to create a weapons and artificial clear fruits. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a ghost skull head with its tongue sticking out and a pair of small arms in the middle of two pitch fork serving as crossbones. The skull's crown is similar to the Bootergeist's with two diamonds on each side of the skull. Crew Members Captain *'"King of Ghost" Bootergeist' - Captain: He is the captain of the Phantom Pirates, who resides on Santa Fantasma who ate the Flame-Flame Fruit: Model Phantom Fire, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control. and transform into phantom fire making a user a Phantom Fire Human. His current bounty is 3,025,000,000. Phantom Elite Officers There are those in the Phantom Pirates with the position known as the Phantom Elite Officers (ファントムエリート役員 Fantomuerīto yakuin) who are the executive officers and the strongest fighters of the crew, having the highest rank, authority, strength, reverence, and fighting prowess. Second only to Bootergeist himself. *'"Piano Demon" Amadeus' - Phantom Elite Officer/Diamond Capital Ruler: He is the ruler of the Diamond Capital and also a pianist who ate the Extend-Extend Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to extend any parts body, making the user a Extending Human. His current bounty is 1,426,000,000. *'Chives the Wandering Man' - Phantom Elite Officer/Butler/Ruby District Ruler: He is the ruler of the region of the Ruby District and a butler of the Santa Mansion, who ate the Torch-Torch Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become a living torch and ignite flames, making a user a Torch Human. His weapon of choice is a candle holder with a long pole on it called the Candle Spear, and his current bounty is 1,306,000,000. *'"Disco Queen" DJ Gloria' - Phantom Elite Officer/DJ/Emerald Mining District Ruler: She is the ruler of the region of Emerald Mining District and a DJ who ate the Fly-Fly Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to make nonliving objects to float in the air, making a user a Flying Human. Her weapon of choice is her two speakers that can create powerful sonars, and her current bounty is 1,260,000,000. *'"Corrupted Admiral" Fish D. Hook' - Phantom Elite Officer/Sapphire Ocean District Ruler: He is a shark Fishman and the ruler of the region of Sapphire Ocean District, who ate the Animate-Animate Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows to bring objects to life, making the user Animating Human. His weapon is a hook blade for his left hand, and his current bounty is 1,003,000,000. *'"Cemetery King" Bogmire' - Phantom Elite Officer/Quartz Quarry District Ruler: He is the ruler of the region of the Quartz Quarry District, who ate the Rock-Rock Fruit, a Paramecia-type fruit that allows the user control and manipulate rocks making the user a Rock Controlling Human. His weapon of choice is a stone hammer called Tombstone, and his current bounty is 1,025,000,000. Ghost Headliners The Phantom Pirates have Ghost Headliner (ゴーストヘッドライナー Gōsutoheddorainā) who are the officers who leads Clearing Gifters, Long Tongue Pleasures, Ozzers, Hammers, Barrel Sharks, and Flaming Phantom Barrels, and some of them eaten CLEAR Fruits. The strongest among them are known as the Fly Eight (フライングエイト Furaingueito). Flying Eight *'"Loan Shark" Slim' - Ghost Headliner (Flying Eight): He is the in charge of getting payments from the citizens from Crystal Country who has the mastery of Pool Kenpo that involves using the pool stick and pool balls. His current bounty is 623,000,000. *'"Sewer Monster" Clem' - Ghost Headliner (Flying Eight)/Plumber: He is the plumber that is stationed at the Sapphire Ocean District. He weapon of choice is Ocean Water Equipment and his current bounty is 604,000,000. *'"King of Cuisine" Chef Pan' - Ghost Headliner (Flying Eight)/Head Chef: He is the Head Chef of Santa Mansion who ate the Cuisine-Cuisine Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user turn objects into delicious food and meals making the user a Cuisine Human. His weapon of choice is a huge frying pan, and his current bounty is 316,000,000. *'Morty the Filming King' - Ghost Headliner (Flying Eight)/Movie Maker: He is film maker of the Santa Mansion who ate the Film-Film Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to project images out there eyes to create illusions and record things to their memory bank, making the user a Filming Human. His current bounty is 365,000,000 *'Deepend Altas the Body Builder' - Ghost Headliner (Flying Eight)/Combat Instructor: He is the Combat Instructor of the Phantom Pirates and he teaches the subordinates on the island of Santa Fantasma. His current bounty is 406,000,000. *'Vincent the Haunted Painter' - (Flying Eight)/Painter: He is the a painter in the Santa Mansion, who ate the Paint-Paint Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to bring the user's drawing to life, making the user a Three-Dimensional Human. His current bounty is 450,000,000. *'Professor Boomire the Madman' - Ghost Headliner (Flying Eight)/Scientist: He is the Scientist in the Santa Mansion and the inventor of the Artificial Paramecia Devil Fruit called CLEAR, who ate one of them that allows him turn his right arm and left leg invisible at will. His current bounty is 326,000,000. *'Jarvis the Ceramic King' - Ghost Headliner (Flying Eight)/Ceramic Sculpture: He is a Ceramic Sculpture of the Santa Mansion, who ate the Clay-Clay Fruit, a Logia-types Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into clay, making the user a Clay Human. His current is 400,000,000. Other Ghost Headliner *'Boolldog the Wild Mutt' - Ghost Headliner: he is a canine mink, who ate a CLEAR fruit that allows him to turn his right arm and quarter of his left side of his face invisible at will. His current bounty is 204,000,000. *'"Magical Trio" Nikki, Lindsay, and Ginny' - Ghost Headliners: they are magicians of the Santa Mansion. Nikki ate the Rodent-Rodent Fruit: Model Rabbit, and Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a rabbit, making a user a Rabbit Human. Their current bounty is 290,000,000. *'GumBoo the Chewer' - Ghost Headliner: he is a Ghost Headliner, who ate the CLEAR Fruit that allows him to turn half of his left face to and his left arm, and left side of his chest invisible at will. His current bounty is 200,000,000. *'Boogie the Germ' - Ghost Headliner: he is a Ghost Headliner, who ate the CLEAR Fruit that allows him to turn his left are invisible at will. His current bounty is 186,000,000. *'"Bone Breaker" Boones' - Ghost Headliner: he is a Ghost Headliner, who ate the CLEAR Fruit that allows him to turn his right leg a his left side of his face invisible at will. His current bounty is 102,000,000. *'Mr. Lugg the Eater of Man' - Ghost Headliner: he is a Ghost Headliner, who ate the Breath-Breath Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to breath fire, making a user a Fire Breathing Human. His current bounty is 209,000,000. *'"Guard Dog" Spooky' - Ghost Headliner/Bodyguard: he is a canine mink and serving as a guard of Santa Mansion, who ate a CLEAR Fruit that allows the turn his entire body invisible at will. His bounty is 212,000,000. *'"Clock Soldiers" Gears, Bolt, and Screw' - Ghost Headliners/Guards: They are stationed at the Diamond Capital, serving as guards at the town. Their weapons of choice they each have rifles, and their current bounty is 300,000,000 *'"Terrible Twos" Henry and Orville' - Ghost Headliners/Bodyguards: They reside on the Santa Fantasma, where they are serving as one of the top bodyguards of Bootergeist. Their current bounty is 200,000,000. *'"Pirate Ghost" Booccaneer' - Ghost Headliner: He is a Ghost Headliner, who ate a CLEAR Fruit that allows him to turn his right arm and face invisible at will. His current bounty is 105,500,000. *'Weston the Cold Man' - Ghost Headliner/Bodyguard: He is a Ghost Headliner and also serving as a bodyguard of Bootergeist, who ate the Freeze-Freeze Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emanate freeze from their body, making the user a Low Temperature Human. His current bounty is 213,000,000. *'Melody the Music Lover' - Ghost Headliner/Musician: she is a musician of the Santa Mansion, who ate the Opera-Opera Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create a powerful sonar with her voice, making the user a Opera Human. Her current bounty is 203,000,000. *'BaBoon the Monkey' - Ghost Headliner/Bodyguard: He is a monkey mink and serving as a bodyguard of Bootergeist, who ate the CLEAR Fruit that allows her to his tail and left arm invisible at will. His current bounty is 135,000,000. *'"Trapper" Boo B. Trap' - Ghost Headliner/Booby Trap Specialize: He is a Booby Trap Specialize on the Santa Fantasma, who ate the CLEAR Fruit that allows him to turn his left arm and his right side of his face invisible at will. His current bounty is 230,000,000. Invisible Gifter The Invisible Gifter (目に見えないギフト Menimienai gifuto) are the crew's elite soldiers, consisting of Artificial Paramecia Fruit users led by the Ghost Headliners. They were created through the use of CLEARs, which gives them the ability to turn any parts of their body invisible at will. Only 30% of the people who have eaten the Artificial Fruits gain powers. They also seem to go by the names that has a "Boo" that gain that powers. *'MamBoo' - Invisible Gifter: she is a Invisible Gifter of the Phantom Pirates, who ate the CLEAR Fruit that allows her to turn her left leg and her right arm invisible at will and her weapon of choice is two swords.